the end to a reckless beginning
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Percy wakes up to Oliver in his bed and does the only thing he knows how, chases him away.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **the end to a reckless beginning**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

The first thought that went through Percy's head when he woke up on Monday morning was that his alarm had yet to go off. That meant he had either woken up before six thirty, or it hadn't gone off at all.

He was reluctant to leave the comfort of his lavender-scented bed sheets. That was, until he became suddenly aware of someone snoring. Last night came flooding back all at once. He'd met up with Oliver; they'd gotten drunk. Oliver walked him home, the both of them huddled under his small umbrella, and then Percy had invited him in under the claim of not wanting Oliver to walk home alone. The Quidditch player had teased him for being protective, and Percy had poured them wine. One thing had lead to another, and they'd slept together.

It had been reckless.

Percy pushed the covers back with a deep breath. "Get up, Oliver. You have to leave."

The lump of covers beside him groaned, mumbling something that Percy didn't catch, and didn't make any attempt to get up. Percy gritted his teeth as he got up and then he noticed the time. His alarm _hadn't_ gone off at all.

"Bloody shit," he swore, tossing a pillow at Oliver. "Get up, now!"

Oliver sat up this time. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he blinked at Percy sleepily. "Christ, Perce. That look is worthy of rivalling your mother's."

Percy strode to his desk, which was stacked high with scrolls, files, and parchment, stuffing some things into his messenger bag. He grabbed his shirt off the back of the chair and pulled it on roughly, hoping it wasn't too badly creased.

"My alarm didn't go off, and you shouldn't he here," Percy said quickly, not meeting Oliver's gaze. "This day couldn't get any worse."

"Perce—"

"—it's a miracle that the Aurors haven't burst in through the door," Percy continued, tossing Oliver's trousers on to the bed, and searching for his own things.

The Ministry watched him closely just because of his family being who they were. He couldn't put his family in danger. He'd put Oliver in it by bringing him back here and now Percy had to fix it before it got out of hand entirely. He was already so very late.

"You need to get out of here before someone associates you with me."

"Percy," Oliver said firmly, not moving from where he was sat in just his boxers. "You don't have to be a hero; I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"I'm not being a hero," Percy began, "so for fucks sake, Oliver, put your trousers on!"

Oliver looked at him surprised and then dragged his jeans on, looking away. Neither of the two boys said a word as they got changed. Percy considered that a good thing. If Oliver was pissed at him, then he wouldn't come back and he wouldn't get into trouble with the Ministry for being a vocal ally of the rebellion. He could feel his fellow Gryffindor's eyes on him, but Percy forced himself not to pay him any mind.

Oliver sighed.

The next noise Percy was aware of was the slam of his front door. He was alone again.

* * *

 **Comp/Challenge & Prompts: **

**\- Insane House Challenge:** 80\. Pairing - Oliver/Percy

 **\- 365 Prompts Challenge:** 355\. Word - Miracle

 **\- FanFiction Resolutions Challenge:** 15\. Write a fic set in Trio Era

 **\- Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge:** 39\. Name one smell or scent that makes you happy. Include the smell of lavender in your fic.

 **\- Writing Club [Character Appreciation]** \- 5. House: Gryffindor

 **\- Writing Club [Book Club] -** Edilio: (occupation) Auror, (word) hero, (restriction) must feature a slash pairing, (emotion) anger,

 **\- Writing Club [Showtime]** \- 12. Words Fail - (word) Worthy

 **\- Writing Club [Days of the Month]** \- Peculiar People Day - Write about someone who's considered strange

 **\- Writing Club [Count Your Buttons]** \- 5. Scroll (object), 5. "This day couldn't get any worse." (dialogue), 2. Percy Weasley (character), 4. claim (word)

 **\- Writing Club [TV Show of the Month]** \- Mycroft Holmes: (character) Percy Weasley, (object) Umbrella, (word) Protective, (dialogue) "[name], put your trousers on!"

 **\- Dragon Appreciation Challenge**

 **Word Count:** 539 — not inc. notes, titles, or ANs.


End file.
